The Shy Girl
by Demonlord5000
Summary: There's a new girl in South Park, but with her shy and timid personality, her chances of making friends are about as slim as the chances of Kenny not being a pervert.
1. (Another) New Kid

"Alright morons shut up for a few minutes, I have an announcement to make." Garrison spoke to his class. One girl raised her hand. "What Wendy?"

"We weren't talking."

"Whatever. Anyway, we have a new student joining us today." The entire class groaned.

"Why do they keep putting new kids in this class!?" Kyle groaned.

"Is there a problem Kyle?"

"Yeah, we've had at least a dozen new students this year, and Douchebag and Nichole are the only ones Cartman hasn't run out of this state! Or in the case of that Hawaiian kid, out of this country."

"Well Kyle, the decision isn't really mine, let's hope she's one new kid who stays."

"A chick huh? Sweet." Kenny murmured, earning a few glares from nearby girls. Garrison opened the door and spoke to someone outside.

"Alright get in here." They heard a quiet voice outside the door. Garrison scoffed. "Oh for Christ's sake!" He reached out and pulled a girl into the classroom. She was thin, had tan skin, and had messy hair that was a natural dirty blonde color. She wore a black, red collared coat, gray snow pants, red gloves, black boots, and a gray chullo. She kept her eyes locked onto the floor as Garrison pulled her in front of his desk. "Alright dear, why don't you introduce yourself?" The girl kept her eyes on the floor as she murmured something they couldn't make out. "Speak up dear." The girl murmured a bit louder, but they still couldn't make out what she was saying. "For crap's sake at least make eye contact with everyone!" The girl hesitantly raised her eyes to look at the class. She trembled a bit as she started to open her mouth, only to be interrupted by Cartman laughing. "Jesus Christ what is it Eric!?"

"W-what the fuck dude!?" Cartman gasped as he was unable to contain his laughter. "What the fuck is up with her eyes!" One of the girl's eyes was a bright green, while the other was a crystal blue.

"Alright Eric that's enough!"

"C-careful everyone! Don't let her get to close or she'll infect you with that weird eye thing of hers!" Cartman laughed.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters, being as gullible as ever, jumped up from his desk and bolted from the room in fear of Cartman's words. The girl's face turned red as she pulled her hat down in an attempt to cover her eyes.

"Cartman shut the hell up!" Stan snapped at the laughing fat kid. "A lot of people and animals have two eye colors! You however are unique because you're fatter then Sally Struthers!" Cartman abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Stan.

"I'm not fat you asshole!"

"Yeah you are, even Pewdiepie acknowledged it!"

"Don't you dare bring that Swedish asshole into this!"

"You're just jealous because he's famous and you're an asshole!"

"You wanna brawl hippie!?"

"OKAY!" Kyle shouted.

"Thank you Kyle, anyway class, her name is Charlotte Karina." Garrison began. "Charlotte, go sit between Stan and Kenny." He said, directing the still red faced girl to the desk. Charlotte made her way over and sat down, staring at the floor once again. "Okay class, today we'll be discussing…" While Garrison was blabbering something about how much the Twilight movies sucked, Kenny scooted closer to Charlotte and leaned near her.

"Sup sexy?" The poor boy chimed. Charlotte immediately scooted her desk as far away from him as she could get.

"Welcome to South Park I guess." Stan murmured. He had a feeling Charlotte heard him.


	2. Recess

_**RANDOM THOUGHT, ANYONE WHO SAYS MARIO IS BETTER THEN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT. :3**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The bell rang, signaling the kids to go outside for recess. Stan found himself playing football with the other boys, except Cartman cause he's a fat asshole.

"You guys think I have a chance with the new girl?" Kenny piped up. Stan cast a glance over to the swing set, where Charlotte sat alone, looking at the ground.

"Kenny dude, leave her alone. After how you acted with her during class, I'd be surprised if she doesn't already hate you."

"Just give it a few days and she'll be all over me-AGH!" Kenny was cutoff as the football they were playing with nailed him in the back of the head.

"Looks like Douchebag thinks otherwise." Stan said as the silent boy picked up the football again, watching Kenny struggle to get up.

"Ah, Douchebag's just playing, right dude?" Kenny asked, only for the Dragonborn to knee him in the crotch, leaving the poor boy on the ground in pain.

"I don't know Kenny, Douchebag hasn't been very fond of you since you went all Nazi Zombie on us."

"I said I was sorry!" The poor boy whimpered. Stan looked over at the swings again.

"Well, dude, looks like you really don't have a chance with Charlotte." Stan said, noticing another girl was walking up to Charlotte.

"Huh?" Kenny lifted his head and spotted who was walking towards Charlotte. "Dammit Karen!" At this point the noticed his little sister was not alone. Walking with her was a girl about her age with red, shoulder length hair and a purple dress. The red haired girl seemed to be introducing Karen to Charlotte.

"Looks like your sister has a new friend Kenny." Kyle spoke up.

"Yeah," Stan added. "Actually, I've never seen that red haired girl before. But Charlotte seems to know her well enough." Indeed, in contrast to the shy behavior Charlotte had been displaying since her arrival, she seemed quite comfortable with the red haired girl. In fact, she seemed to have no trouble keeping eye contact with this girl. At this point, the bell rang, and all of the children started walking back inside, with the exception of Douchebag and Kenny. The two stood silent for a moment before Kenny spoke.

"You think Annie would be up for a threesome?" He got his answer in the form of a swift kick to the balls, leaving the poor boy on the ground shrieking in agony as Douchebag walked inside. "Can I take that as a maybe!?" Kenny whined as blood soaked from his pants and onto the snow that covered the ground. "How the fuck can he kick so hard!?"

**(AFTER SCHOOL)**

Charlotte held the small, red haired girl's hand as she led her to their mother's car. The little girl tugged on Charlotte's hand and pointed to the backseat.

"C'mon Charlotte, sit with me this time! I don't like sitting by myself!" The little girl squeaked. Charlotte complied and crawled into the backseat with her. As soon as the two were buckled in, their mom began to drive home. After a minute she spoke to the two.

"Girls, when we get home, get cleaned up okay? Some of our new neighbors invited us over for dinner."

"Who are they mommy?" The little girl piped up.

"Well Maya, I think their last name was Marsh." Charlotte's eyes bolted up as her whole face turned red. Didn't the boy in the poofball hat who sat next to her have that same last name?


	3. Understanding

Later that night, Charlotte's family sat at the Marsh house. Charlotte's parents were chatting with Stan's about current events, Maya kept flicking her food at Shelley, who was already pissed off but unable to do anything that involved harming the child. Stan and Charlotte just sat in awkward silence. Somehow, the adult's conversation turned to the subject of video games.

"Charlotte's got tons of video games though." Charlotte's dad said.

"Well so does Stan but he keeps asking us for something called a WiiU." Stan's mom responded.

"Oh, that reminds me, Charlotte got Stan a present."

"Wait, you did?" Stan asked curiously as Charlotte picked up a wrapped box and handed it to him. Stan tore the wrapping paper off of the box. "No way dude! A WiiU!"

"Stanley why don't you and Charlotte go and play video games up in your room for a bit. Shelley! Why are you covered in food!? Go wash up! I expect better from you!" The already enraged teenager stormed off to her room as Stan led Charlotte into his. Stan set the box down in front of his TV.

"I don't really have any games for this so I-" He turned to see Charlotte holding what looked like a gift wrap game case towards him. "Dude, you are like, my new best friend."

***MEANWHILE***

Kyle sat on his bed, typing on his laptop, when he felt a strange disturbance in the air, causing his eye to twitch angrily.

***BACK AT STAN'S***

Stan was playing Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric with Charlotte. Her silence however, was bothering him. Eventually, he just paused the game and turned to her. "Dude, don't you talk?" Charlotte made a small noise while looking at the floor. "Come on dude, talk to me." Charlotte shook her head a little. "Why not?" The girl just remained silent. "Come on Charlotte… You have any pets?" Charlotte gave a small nod. "Really, you have like a dog or a cat or…" Charlotte pointed to the picture of Sonic the Hedgehog. "You have pet hedgehogs?" She gave a small nod, which just annoyed Stan. "What'll it take to get you to talk to me?" The girl just remained silent. "Alright Charlotte, you forced me to do this." Before she could react, he reached for her sides and started tickling her. Charlotte started squirming and was unable to control her giggling as Stan tickled her relentlessly. In a matter of seconds he pinned her to the ground and started tickling her more. "Are you going to talk now?"

"S-stop! S-s-stop!" Charlotte managed to get out through her giggling. Stan stopped and drew away from her, leaving her panting on the floor.

"Was that so hard?" Charlotte pushed herself into a sitting position, her face a slight red. "Why wouldn't you talk earlier?"

"I don't like talking to other people that much." Charlotte said in a quiet voice, looking at the floor once more.

"But, I saw you at recess, you were talking to Kenny's sister pretty fine."

"That was Kenny's sister!?" Charlotte asked suddenly.

"Don't worry, Karen's nothing like Kenny, she and your sister are probably the most innocent kids I've ever seen in South Park, well, unless you count Butters.

"Who's Butters?"

"The blonde boy who now thinks Heterochromia is highly contagious." Charlotte's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she once again locked her eyes to the floor. "But seriously, you were talking to Karen pretty fine."

"My sister seems to trust Karen enough."

"Well, why can't you trust anyone else."

"I-I don't feel comfortable being around most other people, and Kenny just brought up memories of a bad experience from when I was five."

"What happened when you were five?" Charlotte shook her head. Stan sighed. "Look Charlotte, I won't deny that not everyone can be trusted, especially Cartman, but if you can't find anyone to trust outside of your own family, then you'll never make it through life with people taking advantage of you. The only way to prevent that is to have people you know you can trust." Charlotte finally looked Stan in the eye, as if understanding.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Charlotte took a deep breath then leaned closer, and whispered something into Stan's ear. By the time she pulled away, Stan's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh god." Charlotte returned to looking at the floor. "I-I didn't realize Charlotte. God, I'm sorry that happened to you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you for understanding." Charlotte responded.


End file.
